


A Hibiscus in her Hair and a Bell at her Waist

by Quinis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Meet Legend's dream girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: "Why are we running into all of Legend's... friends in Warriors' Hyrule?" Twilight asked.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 273





	A Hibiscus in her Hair and a Bell at her Waist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a friend got me a copy of Hyrule Warriors for Christmas and then it was only a matter of time before I discovered the 'Linked Universe'. And then I proceeded to read everything I could get my hands on (once I was done with[ jojo56830’s](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) comics). I have lost hours (and sometimes sleep) reading about the adventures of this group of Links.
> 
> It was only a matter of time before I had to add something. It only took until I unlocked Marin in Hyrule Warriors to get an idea that wouldn’t go away. 
> 
> Normally I don’t use curse words in my writing. But, as I’ve mentioned, I’ve read a lot with this group and I love a foul mouthed little Legend (and Wind, sometimes). If there’s cursing, I've got to censor it because then I can have visual fun with it. I would go full grawlixes with these (@#$%&! is just so much fun to type and see) but I wanted the original curse to be identifiable for no other reason than F*&# it :) It’s hard to get visually right and I’m still not happy with some of them but I can live with it. 
> 
> Also, the bonus is not as polished as the rest of this story, I just wanted to have some quick fun (and I love Ravio). 

**A Hibiscus in her Hair and a Bell at her Waist**

* * *

The portal dropped them onto soft grass. With a 'oof', the group looked up to see the familiar form of Hyrule castle. This was a Hyrule they had been before. 

"Link!" a fairy chimed. The fairy Proxi came flying down from the castle before dancing around Warriors' head. Warriors smiled at her. "It's great to see you again!"

Time shifted away which was a better reaction than the first time he saw Proxi. 

"Warriors' Hyrule!" Wind cheered. "Beds, beer and food!"

"No beer for you, Kid," Legend said with a smirk. Wind glared up at him, sticking out his lower lip. Legend's grin grew wider in response. 

"I should probably check in at the castle. Time, would you be able to book the inn?"

"We'll be fine. Go see your princess," Twilight responded instead. 

Warriors was unconvinced. Wild was running around the field with Hyrule trying to catch him. Sky looked asleep on his feet and Four was keeping an eye on him. 

"Go ahead. We'll meet you at the inn later," Time said, waving Warriors on. 

Warriors took a breath; giving a silent prayer to the Goddess that nothing would go 'boom', and made his way up to the castle. 

* * *

Warrior bowed before Zelda. He was just checking in as he wouldn’t be staying long but thankfully there wasn't anything too pressing. Zelda theorised that the darkness pulling them between worlds was keeping the spotlight off their Hyrule. He was a little worried about how quiet it was but the theory made sense.

"There is one thing," Zelda hummed towards the end. "Ah, here she is now!"

Warriors jumped up as the door creaked open. A vaguely familiar, red haired woman walked in. She adjusted the hibiscus in her hair and then the large blue bell clasped between her hands like a bag dinged as she smiled at him.

"Princess Zelda," she greeted warmly with a curtsy. "Link."

"Marin, what good timing you have," Zelda praised.

Marin shook her head. "Impa told me about Link's return. She knows that I've been waiting." Her voice held the soft twang of an unknown accent. 

"Marin wants to journey with you!" Proxi explained. Warriors blinked rapidly. 

_ What? _

"Lana told me you've been travelling across Hyrules and I'm looking for a certain one." Marin's honey coloured eyes unwavering met his.

Link shook his head. They didn't control where they went! There were monsters chasing them and they often had to camp out. It was too dangerous.

Marin frowned and shook her head. “I have to try to find his Hyrule and this is the best chance I have, unlikely though it is."

"Lana's explained as much as she herself understood," Zelda said softly, "and I tried to talk her out of it. But, she's determined."

"I can't return to my world, it doesn't exist. But there's another world, one that I wish to explore."

Warriors shook his head and opened his mouth to respond. Thankfully, Proxi spoke for him, "this is not a holiday. It's a dangerous journey."

"I have the protection of the Wind Fish," Marin insisted, the soft chime of her bell ringing through the area. Warriors had seen her take down hordes of monsters with it's magic but this wasn't a journey for just anyone.

Marin took a breath before saying, "I want to find the Hyrule I was told stories about. Please." She had told them before, about the young traveller who had come to her home and told her about his world. Chasing a dream; a bunch of stories; a traveller; it was not worth the danger. 

Warriors shook his head one last time, bowed to the princess and walked out. 

* * *

Marin's sandals slapped onto the ground behind him as she hurried to keep up. With a huff, Warriors turned and glared at her before continuing on his way. 

She still followed. Whatever. Warriors would let Time deal with it. He was better at getting people to back down. Twilight said it was because he had mastered the 'disappointed dad' look.

* * *

Time looked down at the young girl. She reminded him of his wife and that was not a good thing in this moment. She wanted him to let her walk right into danger. 

“I already told her ‘no’ but apparently she has to hear it from you,” Warriors said. Proxi had returned to the castle after they arrived at the inn. The fairy didn’t want to see how this unfolded, although she had expressed interest in seeing how it ended. 

“You want to travel to another Hyrule? Why?” Time’s expression was flat and his voice demanding and low. 

“I’m looking for someone and the world he lives in.” Marin didn’t look away as she spoke.

“You know there’s no guarantee that you’ll be pulled along with us.”

“I know.”

“And we might never enter the world you’re looking for.”

“That’s fine. Adventure and seeing new worlds is my passion.”

“Hmm,” Time hummed. He stared down at her. “And you can handle yourself in a fight?”

“No monsters will harm me.”

“Then fine.”

“What?” Warriors’ mouth dropped open as Marin smiled and cheered. 

* * *

Marin booked a room in the inn, right next to theirs. Warriors was done. Time said she could come so she was his problem. He didn’t interfere as Wind’s eyes began to sparkle from across the table.

"You lived on an island?" 

Marin nodded and started describing her home and all the different places she got to see before leaving. Warriors had to say, it sounded unique. Especially Animal Village, which was literally a village of animals. 

"I would like to see a village of animals," Hyrule mused, slipping into daydreams about it.

"The stories sound out there but I'm sure we've seen stranger," Twilight said, perhaps seeing the expression on Warriors face. 

"Who's this?" Wild asked, coming into the inn's eating room with bags of shopping in his hands. Sky was right next to him, still looking tired. He probably had to spend a lot of energy keeping Wild on task. 

Marin stood up and introduced herself. 

"She comes from an island!" Wind excitedly added. "And she was telling me about this 'Messenger of Awakening' who came to her island."

"What's a Messenger of Awakening?" Hyrule asked, sitting down next to Wind. 

"It's a story from my home. A traveller who washed up and was tasked with the job of defeating the nightmares in dungeons. He was really brave, jumping right into danger to protect us. And really kind! He not only saved Madam MeowMeow's Bowwow but also took him out for a walk. He escorted me to Animal Village so I could sing! I taught him my song and he played music with me..." She trailed off for a moment, sadness crossing her face. "I miss him. He did such a difficult thing for us, inspired me to leave my island and I still haven't been able to find him."

"It's not easy to find one person," Hyrule pointed out.

"Especially when they're a different world!" Wind agreed. 

Twilight explained to Sky about why Marin was with their group as she had skipped that in her introduction.

Warriors scanned the room again. Time was in the corner, sharpening and checking his blade. Wild was checking his inventory and adding their purchases so they would have something to eat the next time they made camp. 

"Where's Legend and Four?" he asked Twilight.

"Four wanted to see what the blacksmiths are like here, maybe borrow a smithy for a while. Legend decided to go with him. 

“We’ll have to introduce you tonight,” Twilight said to Marin. She grinned back at him.

* * *

" La - **la** - _ lah _ ,  La - **la** - _ lah _ , la- la - la ,  lah -lah," Marin sung to the sinking sun in lieu of the ocean. It wasn't the same without the crashing waves but humming the song reminded her of home. 

And of the boy who would play with her.

'Pi- **pi** - _pii_ , Pi- **pi** - _pii_ , **pi** - _pi_ -pi-piiii'

The tune drifted over in the wind. Marin froze, heart stopping. Taking a deep breath, she sung again. 

“ La - **la** - _ lah _ ,  La - **la** - _ lah _ .”

The tune returned again. 

‘ Pi - **pi** - _ pii _ ,  pii ’

Almost like he was here. She glanced around. Where was it coming from? 

She sung again. She listened. Around the corner! She dashed lightly around the corner and bumped right into a green tunic. 

“Sh!t,” Someone hissed as arms caught her before she slipped. “F*ck, you alright?”

Marin giggled a little because that had hurt! His clothes had been soft but the body or armour underneath had been like a hard wall. “I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. 

“Are you sure?” He gently brushed strands of red hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. “No hidden injuries?” He caught her eyes and quickly looked away, removing his hands like she was fire and fidgeting with his sleeves instead. 

Marin felt her face heat up. The person she had run into looked and sounded exactly like her Link! She had hoped when she heard the music but to have him in front of her was amazing!

The question ‘do you know me?’ came out desperate rather than the casual tone she wanted. He recoiled and looked around. “I’m Marin from Koholint Island.”

He froze and stared at her. “What the? Is this a f*cking joke?”

She smirked; it  _ was  _ him! “Nope.” What was the name they called the Link of this world again? “Warriors did tell you about the mess this Hyrule ended up in, right?”

Legend snorted a laugh. “Yeah, he told us that time and space ended up in a mess. I thought he fixed it.”

“Well, it’s hard to send someone back when they don’t have a place to return to,” Marin explained, her heart thudding in her chest. She hopped up to sit on a nearby barrel. “And I have the blessing of the Wind Fish to explore so I stayed.”

“You can do that?” Legend questioned in a mystified tone. But, a moment later, he shook his head and asked instead, “how do I know you’re not lying to me?”

" La -la- _ lah _ ,  La -la- _ lah _ , la- la - la ,  lah -lah," Marin sung. It was a song only the two of them should know. Everyone else who had known it had been on the island. 

Legend looked down at the ocarina in his hands. “Fine,” he huffed. “What was that song called?”

“Ballad of the Wind Fish.” He was testing her, wasn’t he?

“What’s your dad’s name?”

“Tarin.”

“What was-”

“Link. You were the Messenger of Awakening for my island, you woke the Wind Fish. Because the island was the dream of the Wind Fish, it ceased to exist. That information almost made you want to quit, which would have been a terrible decision since neither of us would be standing here if you had.”

Legend’s mouth was hanging open. She waited for him to respond.

“You’re not exactly standing right now.”

“Help me down then.” She held out her hands for him to grab. Sure, she could jump down the same way she hopped up but then she wouldn’t have an excuse to hold his hand.

They started walking around the area and Marin started telling him about her journeys in this Hyrule. “By the way, I’ve met Zelda, I have no idea why you mistook me for her-”

“I was half-awake! And you were f*cking gorgeous!”

* * *

Marin and Legend made their way back to the inn, hand in hand. Night was falling and they found the other Links sitting around a table, ready to eat.

“Marin!” Wind greeted her happily. 

“I see you found the last member of our party,” Twilight said.

“Oh, is this Marin?” a boy in a four coloured tunic asked.

“Yes,” Sky answered him. “Marin, this is Four, Four, this is Marin. She’ll be journeying with us for a while.”

“If she manages to get pulled along, that is,” Warriors muttered.

Legend was surprised. “You’re coming with us? But-”

“No ‘buts’. I need to see your Hyrule. Maybe I could even stay in your place.”

Twilight choked on his water. Hyrule slapped his back to help. 

“Wait a second,” Wind mused, looking at where their hands joined. 

Warriors stared and waited for someone to explain. She can’t have said what he thought, right? Wild was oblivious as he had already started on his meal. Sky had started but he was now nudging Wild’s side. There was drama unfolding.

Time just rubbed his forehead. He should have seen something like this coming. “Marin, you mentioned a ‘Messenger of Awakening,’ someone you were looking for.”

“That’s correct.”

“His name was Link, wasn’t it?”

“Also correct.”

Warriors butt in, “but, it’s not  _ Legend _ , right?”

“ _ They’re _ holding hands!” Wind said with a squeal.

“They’re what?” Four gasped, bending around Sky to see. “Holy- they are!”

“Legend has a girlfriend~!”

“Wind, that’s not appropriate,” Twilight scolded. But he gave a glance at the couple, wondering whether or not it was true. 

“Legend, huh?” Marin mused. “Is this because you go around announcing yourself as ‘the Hero of Legend!’?” She imitated the exclamation he had made when offering to escort her to Animal Village. If Legend hadn’t been certain that this was his Marin, he would have known it from that imitation alone. His face went red. 

This time, Wild was the one who choked. Hyrule sighed and started patting his back. This was turning into an interesting dinner where no one could actually eat dinner. 

Legend…. Legend was actually embarrassed. “Marin!” 

Marin giggled. “Come on, you were so cute.”

“It was years ago!”

“So? Still cute. Then and now.”

“I can’t take much more of this. They’re being all sweet and adorable.  _ Legend’s  _ being-” Warriors gagged.

“Legend,” Hyrule mused to himself in awe. “She was talking about Legend.”

“To be honest, we should have figured it out when she mentioned how ‘brave’ he was and the title. Stuff like that only seems to happen to us,” Wind pointed out. 

“Wind has a point,” Time said, his voice carrying over the mutterings and the ‘but  _ Legend? _ ’ Warriors exclaimed. “Anyway, congratulations you two. When can we expect an invitation to the wedding?”

Time wondered if his comment was going too far but the indescribable noise that Legend made was totally worth it.

“What the f*ck?”

Marin swung her hips as she turned to face him. “Well, I don’t think you’ll be getting an invitation after that comment. Warriors is best man now.”

“Marin?”

“Wow, she’s even picking out your wedding party?”

Legend froze. Marin gave him a worried look. “I am kidding, you know. Time was making a joke and I just joked back. Is that okay? Any talk of weddings can be a future thing.”

“Breathe, Legend,” Warriors said. “It’s okay.”

Legend took a gasping breath. “F*ckin he1l? I come for good food and sh!t company and I haven’t even started eating yet.” He slammed himself down next to Warriors, pulling Marin down into the space next to him.

“Did he just ignore that whole exchange?” Sky asked. Unfortunately for him, Legend heard. 

“No, I’m deciding it was a good joke and that I’m hungry.”

“Seriously? You describe him as ‘nice’?” Warriors said to Marin. 

“I can be ‘nice’,” Legend countered as he grabbed plates for himself and Marin. 

“He’s very nice! I’m having a lot of fun right now.”

Legend simmered down and even started to relax as he began eating with everyone else following suit. Marin was still grinning ear to ear. She had hoped but hadn't expected to find her Link in this group. Especially since she wasn't blind to the fact that he wasn't a 'people person'. But he fit in with this group, almost as much as he had with her and her dad.

* * *

**Bonus** (because I had to write some of my favourite bunny boy):

"By the way, what were you planning to do when you get to my Hyrule? I probably won't be able to stay to help you get settled."

"I managed in this world so I'll manage again. Maybe I'll just hang out in your house."

"You'll have to fight a bunny merchant for it though. When we get to my Hyrule, I'll try talking to Zelda about getting you settled."

"...a bunny merchant? Like on Koholint Island?"

Legend almost forgot that a literally bunny merchant wouldn't be that strange to Marin. "Uh, no. He's... a guy in a bunny hood."

"Wait, a purple-pink bunny guy? Does he have hammers and magic rods?"

"Possibly. I thought I bought out all his stock though." Although, this was Ravio he was talking about. He wouldn't put it past the guy to have extras.

"I think I've met him. Warriors! Do you remember that purple guy with the bombs?"

"Ravio? Yeah. He was annoying!" Warriors called back. "Why do you ask?"

"Did he ever take his hood off?" Legend asked.

"No."

"No."

"Anyone know who they're talking about?" Wind asked the rest of the group.

"Maybe that guy?" Wild suggested, pointing at the purple figure in the distance. It was quickly waddling over towards them.

Warriors recoiled and Legend winced as the call of 'Mr Hero~' rang out. 

Marin grinned. "Mr Hero~" she repeated.

"No."

"Come on."

"No. Only Ravio can call me that. He has his reasons."

Ravio reached them, panting. "Mr Hero! You're here to take me home, right?"

"Sure, whatever." 

"Legend!" Warriors scolded.

"What's one more tag-along?" 

"Legend has a point," Twilight said. He put a comforting hand on Warrior's shoulder.

"Oh, it's pretty boy," Ravio said, much less excited to see the only other person he recognised. "How's your fire rod?"

"It's fine," Warriors insisted quickly. "I don't need a new one or any other kind of weapon either. Wild has me covered, I swear. He has hundreds of items and weapons."

Legend chuckled. It was nice to see someone else suffering under the eager merchant.

"We should probably get him back to my world. I think it'd be an issue if his princess comes looking for him."

"His what?" everyone questioned, looking at the merchant with expressions of surprise. 

"Oh, Hilda's fine-"

"Hilda, huh? Dropping the 'Princess' now, are we?"

Ravio ducked his head and somehow everyone could tell he was blushing. "I-I mean, she told me to drop it and- I- uh-"

Warriors was staring at the guy. This was not the merchant who ran across battlefields with bombs and tornado rods while taking keeps to turn into shops.

"How sweet," Legend teased. 

Marin ducked into a bow, trying to see under the hood. Ravio sensed it and jumped back.

"Uh- You're-"

"Marin. Did Link tell you about me?"

"He did. Took a while to get that story out of him. I thought you were dead."

"I guess she managed to survive," Legend countered in a tone that told Ravio to drop it. 

"Why are we running into all of Legend's... friends in Warriors' Hyrule?" Twilight asked.

Most of them shrugged, not having any clue. Even Warriors didn't know. 

"Marin was searching for me while Ravio's used to moving between worlds."

Ravio nodded vigorously, wilting under Time’s suspicious look. "I'm not dangerous, I swear!"

"Trust me, we didn't think that for a moment," Four muttered, loud enough to be heard.

"Then you're a fool," Legend said while Warriors nodded in agreement. "Because Ravio is a kind of hero as well."

There was a lot of confusion all around. Legend quickly asked for an okay before pulling off Ravio's hood. 

The face underneath was familiar. Although it was missing the blond hair and pink streak, it was Legend's face. Legend's face with dark hair, green eyes and very pink ears. 

"Meet Ravio, my cowardly counterpart."

“H-h-h-h-hello.”

"What?!"

"Legend, what the h*ck?"

"Somehow, this raises more questions."

"I think it answers some."

"Wow, he's cute."

"Marin!"

"Why, thank you, m'lady."

"Hands off, Ravio!"

The click of the sheikah slate taking a picture sounded the moment the din of noise stopped. The resulting photo was actually one of Legend's favourites, although he'd never admit it. 


End file.
